


The Bet

by kittenspawn



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, Gossipy Fables are Gossipy, Snowby - Freeform, Snowby Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenspawn/pseuds/kittenspawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Cole and Prince Charming bet one another about who will make the first REAL move; Bigby or Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to peterpiper-thepeppereater on tumblr for the inspiration/idea. I deviated a little from what we discussed, but I think it works.  
> Some more Snowby from outsider perspective. Set after The Battle for Fabletown but before the cubs are born.

“Now....kiss.” Prince Charming entertained himself as he waited for his lunch companion to meet him. Honestly, why couldn’t the Eggman hire some attractive new help he’d not already propositioned? It was so inconsiderate.  He watched the not-couple several tables away from him, sitting across from one another with awkward body language on both parts.

Snow was poking at her salad, eyes darting everywhere but her dining companions eyes. Bigby would then of course reach up and adjust his tie every time she did catch his eye, smoothing his chronically unsmoothable hair a moment after. The burger and fries he’d ordered was also picked at.

Snow’s pregnant belly had grown so noticeably since the last time Charming couldn’t help but take note of it, which was strange because he’d just seen her a week before.  “Kiss.” Charming cooed again, raising his hands to pretend he was pushing Snow and Bigby’s faces together to force the event.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Mayor Cole rose an eyebrow at Charming’s hand gesture and verbal coxing when he arrived at the table. The older man turned, seeing where the younger was looking. “Oh. _That_.” Cole grumbled as he sat across from his opponent in the upcoming mayoral election. “It’s pointless trying to get them to see it, you know. I’ve tried for centuries now and they’re both too stubborn to admit to what we all can see.” Cole muttered, ordering a coffee when the server came by.

“Are you sure it’s _both_ of them that’s the problem?” Charming asked, accepting a refill on coffee when it was offered by another server. “You forget I was married to that woman. She’s not exactly receptive to the idea of someone loving her, or Gods forbid, loving someone else.” Charming sounded almost bitter. _Almost_.

“I’m sure.” Cole commented, waving off lunch. He knew Charming was buying, what with his new riches, but he didn’t have the stomach for food today. “People talk about the way he looks at her. They never seem to notice the way _she_ looks at _him_.” Cole added matter-of-factly.

“Ha!” Charming snorted, shaking his head. “Snow White doesn’t look at _anyone_ like that, your Honor. You’re sadly mistaken. She cares for the old wolf, I’ve no doubt of that, but she will never _do_ anything about it. She’d too afraid of love and all that goes along with it. Suppose that would be my fault.” Not really, But Charming knew he’d not helped matters, and if she wanted to blame him for it, she was more than welcome to. It was the least he would do for her, after everything she’d been through.

“Yes, she _will_.” Cole insisted, stealing a glance at the pair again. Snow had decided to take the salad she barely touched home,even though it would just end up tossed in the trash, and Bigby had just let his burger be taken away. He wasn’t smoking, probably out of respect for Snow, and that was clearly making him ever more on edge. When she noticed Bigby’s fidgeting, Snow reached out, covering his hand in hers. The sheriff seemed to freeze, then softened a bit. They smiled at one another, only for a moment, before Snow looked away. “Ha! You see. I _told_ you.”

“She touched his hand. _Ooooooh_.” Charming made a melodramatic gasp as Cole glowered at him. “Doesn’t mean anything. That wolf wants to get the girl, he’s going to have to make the move because she will _never_ do it.”

“Want to bet?” Cole countered, a smirk on his face that make his merry old eyes dance.

“What’s the wager?” Charming leaned forward, very interested.

“If I win, you let me keep the Mayor’s penthouse. Even If by some _unfathomable_ twist of fate you win this election.”Cole really liked his penthouse, he’d had it for so very long.  “If she takes too long to make her move, and you’ve already moved in, you have to move out and give it back to me.”

“And if _I_ win?” Charming asked. “If Bigby is the one who must take real steps towards making my lovely former bride his, forever and ever till death do they part?”

Cole frowned. “Whatever you want to do to the penthouse, I’ll pay for. Even if it ruins me financially.” Which wouldn’t happen. Bigby was far too timid about this one thing. Always had been. True, he’d tried to sneak his way into her good graces more than once, but when it came to actually doing what it would take to win her heart? The man would _never_ do it. Snow, on the other hand? That woman had balls, metaphorically speaking. She’d been Cole’s assistant for years, he’d seen it more than once. And she loved the sheriff, even if she didn’t realize what it was she felt. Cole had seen how her behaviour shifted around the old dog for centuries. Nothing, and no one, had ever had  _that_ effect on Snow White except Bigby Wolf.

Charming considered the offer. Really he didn’t have anything to lose. Bigby was clearly in love with Snow, had been for years and if Charming knew anything about his ex wife, it was that time and patience would always wear her down in the end. The trick was simply holding out longer than she did. And Charming knew Bigby was a _very_ patient wolf.

“Deal.” Charming offered his hand to Cole, shaking to finalize the bet.  Both men were locked in the handshake when they heard another sound, man very near to them clearing his throat.

They both turned and looked up.

“Bigby!” Cole put on his flawless politician smile, and Charming facepalmed, avoiding Bigby’s patented wolfish death glare.

The sheriff glanced back at Snow, who was looking out a window, a sullen but peaceful look on her face. He’d told her he was going to pay the check. And on his way to the register, he made a little detour. Bigby looked between Cole, then at Charming, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“You half-wits remember I have really, _really_ good hearing, don’t you?” Bigby asked sharply. They both gulped, looking at one another as Bigby walked towards the front counter, not bothering to wait for an answer to his rhetorical question.

“Bets off.” Charming grumbled, turning to look at the sheriff to make _sure_ he heard him say it.

“Yes. Excellent idea.” Cole agreed.


End file.
